Peut être que
by Lilly-R0se
Summary: OS...Peut-être quand d'autres circonstances, nous serions amis. Et qui sait, peut-être m'aimerais-tu.


Je tremble, traumatisé. Terrifié par tes mots trop tachés, transpercé par ta terreur. Ton souffle tourmenté, toujours trop tourmenté. Tes mains tantôt tièdes, tantôt tenaces. Je traduis ta tension pour de la timidité tandis que tes yeux me tue. Ta bouche, toujours plus tentante, m'attire, toujours trop. Ton cou, trop parfait, tendu, termine ma chute dans les ténèbres.

Tourne. Tournent. Douce torture. Tes pas suivant les miens, tes yeux vrillaient dans les miens. Ton odeur me fait chavirer. Tes lèvres entr'ouvertes d'où s'échappe un léger souffle m'oppresse. Ta poitrine se soulevant au gré de ta respiration. Tout chez toi n'est que grâce et volupté. Si pure, naïve et fraîche. Imperceptiblement, nos corps se rapprochent. Imperceptiblement, tu trembles moins. Et imperceptiblement, je tombe.

Je t'aime. Mais ce soir, je tombe amoureux, pour la première fois. Et tu es ma première fois. Quand j'y pense, je suis aussi novice que toi en amour. Je découvre. Je trouve ça beau ces papillons dans le ventre. Je trouve ça magnifique de ne voir que toi. Je trouve ça merveilleux d'avoir envie de te prendre dans mes bras pour l'éternité.

Mais encore une fois mes vieux démons me rattrapent. Mon éducation m'interdit de te fréquenter. Même si la guerre est terminée. Même si je meure d'envie de goûter tes lèvres. Savoir si, comme dans mes rêves les plus secrets, elles sont douces et sucrées. Mais mon éducation me l'interdit. Elle m'interdit de te dévoiler ce que je ressens. Elle refuse. C'est impensable qu'un Malefoy côtoie une Sang-De-Bourbe. C'est inimaginable que j'éprouve le moindre sentiment positif à ton égard. Et c'est interdit de t'aimer.

Alors je souffre. Je souffre en silence. Je sers les dents et m'interdis de faire la moindre de chose qui pourrait te conduire à penser que je t'apprécie. Et ça marche. Tellement bien. Même trop bien. Tu me haie pour la vermine que je suis et je t'en suis reconnaissant. Ta sécurité en dépend. Ta vie en dépend. Et si te protéger signifie que tu doives me haïr, alors fais-le ! Mets-y du tien et haïs moi comme jamais. Haïs moi comme je t'aime.

Plus que tout.

O°O

Je danse. Encore. Et encore. Je tourne et tourne. Nous tournons encore et toujours. Mes pas calaient sur les tiens. Ma main dans la tienne. L'autre, reposant, tendue, sur une de tes épaules musclées. Nos corps si proches et nos esprits si lointains pourtant. Tes yeux gris m'arrachent des frissons tandis tes lèvres m'appellent au secours.

Tu me fascine. Comment fais-tu ? Comment fais-tu pour avoir un cœur de pierre, Drago ? Comment fais-tu pour être si froid et si fier de ta haine envers moi ? N'éprouves-tu que de la haine Drago ?

Je crève d'envie de t'ouvrir les yeux. De te prouver que je vaux autant que toi. Que ma famille vaut autant que la tienne. Que mes amis ne sont pas idiots. Que mon sang est de la même couleur que le tien. Et que tes préjugés sont infondés et racistes.

Peut-être que, si il n'y avait jamais eu de guerre, ni de mangemorts, si Voldemort n'était jamais apparu à la surface du globe, peut-être qu'à cet instant nous serions amis. Nous partagerions des choses. Je te verrai sourire plus souvent. Et j'aimerai te voir rire. Peut-être que tu serais meilleur que moi. Peut-être que tes yeux seraient bleus. Bleus comme le ciel. Le bleu de la liberté.

La musique ralentit. Je lève ma tête vers et entreprend un sourire timide.

O°O

Tu me souris. Ai-je le droit de te rendre ce sourire ? Bien sûr que j'en ai le droit. Juste un. Un seul avant que je ne m'écarte de toi. Avant qu'on ne m'arrache de tes bras. Avant…

O°O

Tu m'a souris. Un feu d'artifices éclate en moi. Tu m'a souris. Et j'aime ce sourire.

O°O

Je sais que les dernières notes retentiront dans quelques secondes, alors une dernière fois, je respire ton odeur. Une dernière fois je serre ta main dans la mienne. Une dernière fois. Juste une dernière fois…

O°O

Dans quelques secondes la musique s'arrêtera. Dans quelques secondes tu t'éloigneras de moi. Dans quelques secondes, cette danse aura était éphémère. Parce que tu es l'ignoble Serpentard et parce que je suis la courageuse Gryffondor.

Ce masque si froid. Tes yeux si froids. Tes mains si froides. Et ton cœur si chaud. Et ton cœur qui bat si fort, si fort… Où est-ce le mien que j'entends ? Est-ce le mien qui réclame ta présence ? Est-ce mon cœur qui bat pour toi ?

Peut-être quand d'autre circonstances, nous serions amis. Et qui sait, peut-être m'aimerais-tu.

O°O

La dernière note résonne. Lentement je lâche ta main. Je recule. Je pars. Une dernière fois je te regarde. Ce regard si flamboyant. Ce sourire franc qui se dessine sur tes lèvres si belles. Dois-je y répondre encore une fois ? Bien sûr. Alors je te l'adresse ce sourire. Ce sourire rempli d'espoir. Je m'éloigne le cœur battant à la chamade et mon esprit tournait vers toi. Parce que c'est toi. Et uniquement toi, Hermione. Ca a toujours était toi.

Peut-être quand d'autre circonstances, nous serions amis. Et qui sait, peut-être m'aimerais-tu.

O°O

_L'espoir fait vivre, dira-t-on…_

O°O

Petite OS sans prétention. Parce que de l'amour dans ce monde de brute fait du bien.

Lilly-R0se.


End file.
